


Инкубус

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Demon!AU, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какво пък, трябваше да погледна от добрата страна. Беше правил секс с демон (от който не помнеше нищо, но пък на кой му беше нужно да помни първия си път, чувал бе, че винаги е супер неловко) и същия демон беше секси. Можеше и да е по-зле. <br/>Не знаеше точно как, но със сигурност можеше да е. <br/>Пък и лудницата не беше толкова далеч</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инкубус

\- За хиляден път, Бекхьон, просто забрави, окей?

\- О, стига де! Не бъде толкова скучен!

\- Предпочитам да съм, ако противоположното означава, че трябва да обяснявам защо новата ни къща прилича на бардак!

\- Но само се огледай! Тя е построена за купони!

Лей хвърли скептичен поглед наоколо, обхващайки старините мебели и скъпите вещи, след което се обърна към Бекхьон, повдигайки едната си вежда. 

Той сериозно ли? 

\- Добре. - въздъхна най-добрия му приятел и вдигна краката си на холната масичка, въпреки физиономията, която направи Лей. - Можем просто да приберем някои неща. Какво ще кажеш? 

\- Да видим. - провлачи Лей, надигайки се за да избута краката на Бекхьон обратното на земята. - Забрави. 

\- Къде отиде момчето, което обичаше да щурее и да се забавлява? - проплака драматично Бекхьон, слагайки ръка на сърцето си. - Къде отиде-

\- Млъкни, за Бога! - замери го с една от декоративните възглавнички Лей. - Последния път, когато се съгласих за последната ти брилянтна идея бях наказан за месец! 

\- Без риск се губи удоволствие. - изсумтя Бекхьон и захвърли обратно възглавничката към Лей, който я избегна с лекота. 

\- Чудесно, тогава какво ще кажеш да рискуваме в твоята къща? 

\- Да, но родителите ми ще ме… - започна Бекхьон, но бързо се усети. - Искам да кажа с радост, но родителилите ми са домошари. 

\- Нима? Баща ти амбулантен търговец, а майка ти взима двойни смени в болницата. 

\- Добре, но съм сигурен  
че някъде дълбоко  
в сърцата си са домошари. Или щяха да бъдат,а ако имаха тази възможност. - Бекхьон тръсна глава. - Така де, да не се отклоняваме от темата. 

\- Няма да се откажеш, нали? - въздъхна уморено Лей. С Бекхьон човек просто не можеше да излезе на глава. Добре де, вероятно можеше, но главаболието просто не си заслужаваше. А и мисълта да остане сам в новата къщата, не беше кой знае колко привлекателна. Приличаше на тази на ‘Семейство Адамс’. Естествено, никога нямаше да си го признае, защото а) не искаше да го мислят за страхливец и б)не искаше да знаят, че гледа ‘Семейство Адамс’. Това щеше да даде материал за подигравки на Бекхьон за месеци напред. -Добре, да кажем, че се съглася. Но само нашата група, окей? Не искам непознати. 

\- Естествено! - засия Бекхьон, скачайки прав. - Ще се обадя на Тао и на Крис. Сехун и Лухан-

\- Супер, ще съм трето колело. - промърмори Лей, но Бекхьон не му обърна никакво внимание, изреждайки на глас имената на най-близките им приятели. Обикновено не му пукаше особено, че бе сам, въпреки че сякаш всички около него бяха влюбени и се разхождаха с пърхащи сърчица около главите им. Или поне докато не седнеха някъде заедно и не му се наложи да е все от края за да не раздели някоя двойка. 

Не беше особено приятно чувство. 

\- ...и естествено Чани. - завърши Бекхьон, усмивката му, ставайки хищническа. 

Лей се намръщи. 

\- Не си и мисли, че ще правиш секс в което и да е било помещение в тази къща. - Бекхьон отвори уста да възрази, но Лей поклати пръст, прекъсвайки го преди да може да го направи. - Напълно сериозен съм, Бек. Никакъв секс след прага на тази вратата. 

\- Това означава ли, че в градината може? 

\- Не. 

\- Наистина трябва да намерим някой, който да ти пусне. 

*** 

Лей почука на вратата на спалнята на родителите си. 

\- Влез.

Майка му тъкмо прибираше няколко изгладени ризи в гардероба. След което се обърна към него и изпитателния и поглед се стовари върху него със цялата си сила. 

\- Какво? - попита нервно Лей, пъхайки ръцете си в джобовете на дънките, люлеейки се напред назад. 

\- Не знам. - отговори майка му спокойно. - Ти ми кажи. И слепец може да разбере, че ще искаш нещо. 

\- Някога казвал ли съм ти, колко се възхищавам на детективските ти умения, мамо? - засмя се нервно Лей, смеха заглъхвайки му почти веднага. - Добре, добре. Относно довечера-

\- Няма да правиш купон в новата ни къща, Лей. - отсече майка ми и взе поредния прилежно сгънат кат дрехи от леглото. - Последния път извикаха полиция. Не искам да се срамя пред новите съседи. 

‘Новите съседи’, бяха седемдесет и пет годишен мъж, който живееше в малка къща отдясно на тяхната, заедно със своето домочадие от котки. Лей предполагаше, че слуха на стареца не се простираше на повече от метър, но не искаше да спори с майка си. Не и когато трябваше да бъде на добрата й страна. 

\- Няма да е купон. - започна, подбирайки думите си внимателно. - Просто ще се съберем няколко приятеля и ще гледаме филми. 

\- Искаш да ме накараш, че събиране на тинейджъри в събота вечер в къща без родителски контрол няма да се превърне в купон? - контратакува майка му, но когато се обърна, Лей с облекчение видя, че има усмивка на лицето й. Значи имаше някакъв шанс. 

\- Ами.. да? 

Майка му въздъхна и се приближи до него, лицето и омеквайки. 

\- Знам че не съгласен с преместването ни. - каза тя и Лей отвори уста да възрази, но бързо я затвори, когато тя поклати глава. - Знам, че е така. Няма смисъл да възразяваш. И предполагам ти дължа малък  
подарък  
за това. Ако се съглася за събирането,  
после няма да съжалявам, нали?

Лей поклати ентусиазирано глава отрицателно и майка му избухна в смях. 

\- Добре, съгласна съм. Но питай и баща си, знаеш, че обича да се чувства важен. 

Сега беше ред на Лей да се разсмее. Баща му бе мека мария и двамата го знаеха, но започваше да се сърди, когато сметнеше, че не го зачитат. 

\- Ще го направя. Благодаря, мамо. 

Лей и лепна целувката на бузата, хващайки изненадата и умилението в очите й. Това го засрами и той побърза да се измъкне от стаята, затваряйки вратата след себе си с облекчение. Вече беше твърде голям за подобни глупости. А и мисълта, че единственото друго човешко същество, което бе целувал бе майка му, не помагаше особено.

*** 

\- Само не отивай там! Не! Не отваряй вратата! 

\- Тихо!

\- Но тя ще отвори вратата! 

\- За Бога, Тао! Това е филм на ужасите! Естествено, че ще отвори вратата! 

Тао се изплези детински към Лухан и се сгуши в Крис, който извъртя очите си, но така или иначе обви ръцете си в около гаджето си, изпращайки развеселен поглед към Сехун, който правеше същото с Лухан. 

Лей натъпка нова шепа пуканки в устата си замислено, опитвайки се да потисне чувството на ревност, което изведнъж се бе надигнало в него. 

Завинаги ли щеше да бъде сам?

Лей въздъхна и се обърна към екрана, точно в момента, когато главната героиня отвори вратата и убиеца зави ножа си в гърдите и. Последния кадър бе на опръскана с кръв бележка на която пишеше ‘Обичах я’ с разкривени букви. Какво клише. Започнаха финалните надписи и всички се размърдаха, Чаньол отивайки да светна лампите. 

\- И сега какво? - попита Бекхьон, прикривайки прозявката си с ръка. - Още е рано. Друг филм ли ще гледаме?

\- Скучнооо. - проплака Кай, играейки с косата на Кюнгсу. - Да измислим нещо друго. 

\- Добре, мозък. Ти си. - махна с ръка Сухо, изпъвайки дългите си крака под масата. Шиумин го перна неудобрително, но по-високото момче не му обърна особено внимание. - А и ти даде идеята за този. 

\- Мислех, че ще е по-страшен. 

\- Точно както си мислеше, че тази прическа ти отива, нали? - включи се и Тао, усмихвайки се дяволито. 

\- Крис, гаджето ти е задник. - оплака се Кай. 

\- Съжалявам, но трябва да се съглася с него. - изкикоти се Кюнгсу, прикривайки устата си в ръка. 

\- Предател…

\- Мисля, да отида за още пуканки. - обади се Лей, изправяйки се от фотьойла на който се беше настанил. 

\- Но нали няма да гледаме филм. - намръщи се Кай. 

\- Някой да е казал, че са за теб? - повдигна едната си вежда Лей и с тромави стъпки се отправи към кухнята. Краката му се бяха схванали от дългото седене на едно място и неприятни боцкания като иглички, се забиваха при всяка нова крачка.

Не знаеше какво му става. Преди винаги бе успявал да държи тези си настроение под контрол, но в последно време му беше все по-трудно да го прави. 

‘Самотен си’ , обади се предателското гласче, което се крие в повечето хора и гърдите на Лей се свиха мъчително. 

Бутна двойните врати, които водеха към огромната кухня и влезе вътре, натискайки ключа за лампата, стаята обливайки се в светлина. Макар да бе модернизирана, все още се виждаха старинните разби по тавана и прозорците, които откриваха чудесна гледка към задния двор през деня, но сега показваха само черна пустота. Лей го побиха тръпки и извърна главата си, отказвайки да си признае, че го е страх. Минали бяха времената, в които се страхуваше от такива неща. Грабна един от сините пакети с пуканки в шкафчето над микровълновата фурна и го разтвори, изкарвайки сгънатата хартиена торбичка. 

\- Какво ти има? - попита познат глас зад него тъкмо, когато нагласяше таймера и Лей подскочи изплашено. 

\- Не може ли да почукаш? - изсъска, осъзнавайки, че думите му звучат глупаво, но мразеше да го стряскат. 

\- И в кухнята ли трябва да го правя? - усмихна се Бекхьон и се подпря на мивката, втренчвайки проницателния си поглед в най-добрия си приятел, карайки го да трепне нервно. - Сериозно, какво има? Знам че ти има нещо? Да не е затова, което каза Чаньол преди малко? Нали знаеш, че няма филтър между мозъка и устата? 

\- Нямаше да сме приятели, ако не бях свикнал с хапливото му чувство за хумор, ако въобще мога да нарека неговото така. - засмя се Лей, опитвайки се да смени темата. - Макар че това, че започвам да оплешивявам си беше удар под кръста. 

\- Не исках да ти го казвам, но щом така или иначе стана въпрос…

\- Не продължавай това изречение, ако не искаш с Чаньол да спите в килера. - заплаши Лей шеговито, удряйки го купата по главата. 

\- Няма да го направиш. - нацупи се Бекхьон. - И ще ми кажеш ли какво ти е или ще трябва да използвам мъчения. 

\- Не би посмял. - Лей при сви очи, правейки крачка назад. 

\- О, напротив. - на лицето на Бекхьон се появи дяволита усмивка и преди друго момче да може да мине от другата страна на масата, той се впусна напред, започвайки ги да го гъделичка по слабите места, кухнята, изпълвайки се със звуците на задавен смях. - Кажи ми или ще продължа. 

\- М-милост… - успя да изломоти Лей, но безмилостните пръсти на най-добрия му приятел продължиха жестоката си атака, гъделичкайки го под мишниците, докато в очите му не се появиха сълзи. - Добре! Ще ти кажа! Моля те! Щ-ще се напикая! 

Бекхьон се оттегли доволно, скръствайки ръце пред гърдите си. 

\- Беше ли нужно? - изсумтя Лей, възвръщайки си контрола върху дишането. 

\- Понякога това е единствения начин да накараш някой да проговори. - повдигна рамене Бекхьон.

\- Да, ако си на седем!

Микровълновата изпиука и Лей отиде да изкара пуканките, благодарен за тази отсрочка. Разтвори пакета и в бързината забрави за горещата пара, охкайки, когато опари пръстите му, побързвайки да ги остави на плота. 

\- Просто се самосъжалявам. - опита се да обясни Лей, духайки към пръстите си. 

\- Самосъжаляваш? За какво? - намръщи се Бекхьон. - Ти никога не се самосъжаляваш. 

‘Само да знаеше’, помисли си Лей и този път внимателно разтвори пакета, изсипвайки пуканките в купата. Дали да не направеше още един пакет? 

\- Нещо общо със свободния ти статус ли е? - попита Бекхьон, естествено налучвайки от първия опит. 

\- Да кажем, че е това. Просто да спрем да говорим, окей? Ще ми мине. 

\- Лей, знам, че ще си намериш някой. Въпрос на време е. 

\- Предполагам. - въздъхна Лей и изхвърли опаковката в кошчето отстрани. - Но когато виждам всички заедно, не може да не ми се прииска и аз да имам нещо такова, разбираш ли ме? 

Бекхьон прехвърли едната си ръка през рамото му, боцвайки го с показалец, не особено леко. 

\- Наречи ме окачалка, но имам предчувствието, че много скоро ще намериш този ‘някой’. - обяви по-ниското момче. - Ще видиш. 

\- Кой съм аз, че да споря с великия Бекходини. - каза подигравателно Лей и отметна ръката му. - Да вървим, преди да са решили да започнат да си подават някоя от порцелановите фигурки на майка ми. 

\- Знаеш ли какво се сетих?

\- Не?

\- Може довечера да се качим на покрива и да гледаме за падащи звезди?

\- Ти сериозно ли?

\- Защо не?

\- Защото е облачно. А и не съм сигурен, че падащите звезди вършат работа. 

\- Как така?

\- Ами като бях малък си пожелах да имам най-страхотния добър приятел, а виж ме сега с теб. 

\- Ауч. Чувствата ми. 

\- Че ти пък от кога имаш чувства. 

*** 

Двете момчета не забелязаха сянката в ъгъла на кухнята. 

\- Е, и това, ако не е късмет. И е сладурче. - промърмори си сянката, която се преобрази в красиво, тъмнокосо момче, което щеше да изглежда почти нормално, ако не беше черното наметало с което беше обвил. И рогата. И опашката. Със сигурност опашката. - Време е за шоу. 

 

*** 

\- Добре, оставям ви сами, но без глупости, окей? - попита за десети път Лей, стоейки на прага на гостната стая и гледайки изпитателно към Бекхьон и Чаньол, за чийто невинни личица имаше лоши предчувствия. - Да знаете, че имам изключително остър слух и-

\- Да, да. Разбрахме. Секс лошо. - махна с ръка Чаньол. - Живеем в свободна държава. Това, че ти си избрал да си монахиня, не означава, че всички трябва да-АУ!

\- Това, което иска да каже Чаньол, е че няма за какво да се притесняваш. - каза жизнерадостно Бекхьон, не обръщайки внимание на обвинителните погледи на гаджето си, което търкаше ранената си страна. 

\- Добре тогава. Но стаята ми е до вашата и-

\- За Бога! Няма ли да ни оставиш да спим?! - възкликна Чаньол, вдигайки ръце във въздуха. 

Лей се засмя и им пожела лека нощ, излизайки и затваряйки вратата след себе си. Добре, че само Бекхьон и Чаньол щяха да останат да приспят. Не знаеше дали ще има силите да провежда този разговор още четири пъти. Уморено се затътри към банята, повече от навик, от колкото от нещо друго. 

Горещия душ отпусна мускулите му и той въздъхна с наслада, накланяйки главата си под струята вода от душа. 

И тогава го чу. Тихо почукване по стъклената повърхност на душ кабината. Отворя рязко очи и пяната от шампоана му влезе в очите, карайки да изпсува гръмко. Изми лицето си и игнорирайки щипането се обърна и плъзна вратата, не забравяйки да закрие слабините си с ръка, очаквайки да види Бекхьон там, макар да бе почти сто процента сигурен, че бе заключил вратата след себе си. 

Но нямаше никой. 

Затова пък имаше червен душ гел, който определено не беше там, преди да влезе в кабината. Намръщи се и излезе, забелязвайки, че на него е закачена бележка. 

‘Обичам череша.’

Лей се намръщи. И отиде да провери вратата. Беше заключена. 

\- Добре, откачам. Това ще е. - промърмори си момчето, връщайки се в душ кабината, нарочно не поглеждайки към черешовия душ гел. Надяваше се, че като излезе там, него нямаше да го има, за да може да препише всичко на разбуненото си въображение. 

Но той си остана там.

***

Минаваше един и половина и Лей тъкмо се беше унесъл (след една серия на ‘Как се запознах с майка ви’ всеки можеше да забрави за странни черешови душ гелове, които се появяват от нищото), когато чу стенанията. И не, не призрачни стенания на някоя заблудена душа, която бе прокълната да влачи тежки железни вериги до дето свят светува, а секс стенания. Викове на пълна наслада, които накараха стомаха му да се свие и сърцето да започне да бие лудо в гърдите. 

\- Тези малки, подли гадини... - изсъска Лей и отметна завивките си рязко, хуквайки бос към стаята на приятелите му с пълното намерение да ги убие и после да зарови телата в задния двор. - Какво си мислите, че правите?!Мислех че, бях ясен!

\- Лей? Какво има? - обади се сънения глас на Бекхьон и какво по-дяволите. 

Лей светна лампата и с известна доза отчаяние забеляза, че Чаньол си спеше блажено, обвил ръце около Бекхьон. 

\- Чух звуци и… - започна глупаво Лей и Бекхьон надигна едната си вежда. Много го биваше в това. - И явно ми се е причуло. Съжалявам, че те събудих. 

\- Наистина трябва да намерим някой, който да ти пусне. Сигурно си имал мокър сън. - прозя се Бекхьон и отново се отпусна на леглото, сгушвайки се в гаджето си. 

\- Не съм имал мокър сън! - възрази разпалено Лей, изгасвайки отново светлините. 

\- Да, да. Както кажеш. 

Лей излезна и затвори вратата тихо, оглеждайки се около себе си. Явно онзи филм беше по-страшен от колкото си мислеше. Тръгна към стаятата си, когато чу капките от банята. Сигурно не беше затворил кранчето както трябва. Шума го влудяваше. Въздъхна и влезна вътре, напипвайки пипнешком ключа за лампите, премигвайки с очи, когато светнаха. Приближи се към мивката и посегна към кранчето, когато бялата слуз, която капеше от чучура привлече вниманието му. 

\- Какво е това, дяволите да го вземат? 

Посегна с пръст напред, оставяйки една капка от нещото да падне на показалеца му и го вдигна към лицето си, помирисвайки го. Миришеше на нещо странно. Почти беше сигурен, че познаваше тази миризма, но не можеше да се сети от къде. Реши да пусне напълно чешмата, за да види какво ще стане. В началото сякаш нищо, но след малко се чу странен бълбукащ звук и от там потече отново вода, отмивайки странна течност от мраморната мивка. Лей измии и ръката си, решавайки, че най-умното, което може да направи ще е да си легне с mp3-ката си. Изгаси след себе си и се затътри към стаята си, подтискайки импулса да се обърна, за да види дали някой не го следва. Защото Лей беше възрастен и като такъв знаеше, че за всичко си имаше логично обяснение, което-

Което не можеше да обясни защо в стаята му имаше непознато момче.

Което душеше боксерките му. 

И имаше рога. 

И Лей бе почти сигурен, че това, което се вие зад него е опашка. 

Лей припадна. 

В негова защита, поне нямаше женски писък. 

\- Можеше и да е по-зле… - промърмори непознатия, прибирайки един чифт бяло бельо в един от джобовете на мантията си. 

*** 

Като инкубус, Чен бе свикнал да не е особено претенциозен към жертвите си. В дългия му списък имаше различни мъже и жени. Но докато гледаше към сладурчето на пода, не можеше да не оближе устни. Имаше нещо в новата му жертва, което караше кръвта във вените му (противно на всеобщото мнение физиката на демоните доста наподобяваше тази на хората, с изключение на някои дребни подробности като второ сърце и два стомаха) да кипне, внезапния глад осветявайки очите му в кърваво червено. Той размаха леко ръка и тялото на Лей се понесе във въздуха, левитирайки го към леглото и приземявайки се нежно на матрака. Още едно махане и вратата се затвори безшумно, с ясния звук на превъртащ се ключ. Чен откопча наметалото си и го остави да се свлече в краката му, където си и остана. Останала част от облеклото му бързо го последва и Чен също се качи на леглото, впервайки хищнически поглед към момчето под него. Очите му обхванаха дългите мигли, правилния нос, плътните полуотворени устни и нежната, абаносова кожа, примлясквайки несъзнателно. 

\- Бон Апети. - прошепна демона и се наведе надолу, впивайки устни в тези на жертвата си, стенейки, когато уникалния вкус се разнесе из собствената му уста.

 

*** 

 

Когато Лей отвори очи на другата сутрин, първото, което си помисли, е че някой го беше завил с допълнителна завивка. Втора мисъл нямаше, защото се обърна и се оказа лице в лице с непознатото момче (колко мило да се включиш толкова бързо в купона, памет) със странните (твърде леко прилагателно, но, хей, това, че Лей се беше събудил, не означаваше, че и мозъка му го е направил) израстъци (ставаше въпрос за опашката и рогата и това просто не можеше да е истина). 

Ченето на Лей зейна. 

\- И няма да има викове? - попита нещото, прозявайки се. - Не че имам нещо против. Познавах една лейди, която наистина можеше да чупи стъкла с писъците си и повярвай ми, не е никак забавно да бъдеш събуден така. Но вината вероятно е моя. По принцип изчезвам преди първите слънчеви лъчи и избягвам подобни ситуации като цяло. 

\- Какво си ти? - попита Лей и сам се изненада, колкото спокойно прозвуча гласа му. Беше сигурен, че някъде дълбоко в него, има малко момиченце, което пищеше също като спомената от нещото лейди. - И тези рога истински ли са? 

\- Казвам се Чен и съм инкубус. 

\- И от кога си инкубус? 

Добре, наистина ли беше цитирал ‘Здрач’?

\- От известно време. Какво? Това, че съм демон не означава, че не гледам телевизията. - изсумтя Чен, когато Лей му изпрати странен поглед. 

\- Супер. За демоните имам предвид. - каза Лей, надявайки се това е да сън, от който щеше да се събуди всеки момент и който щеше да забрави по възможно най-бързия начин. - И какво правиш тук? 

\- Храня се. 

Лей се намръщи. Беше сигурен, че в спалнята му няма никаква храна, освен ако демоните не си падаха по житени сладкишчета, но се съмняваше, че това влизаше в менюто им. То и в неговото нямаше да влиза, ако трябваше да бъде честен, но майка ми си имаше своите начини да постига неща, които иска. И беше странна, когато се ядоса. Страшна като ще-ти-отрежа-главата-и-ще-я-набуча-на-кол страшна. 

\- Но с какво? 

\- С теб. - отговори инкубуса. 

\- С мен? 

\- Дам. 

\- Интересно. 

\- Знаеш какво са инкубусите, нали? 

\- Демони? 

\- Да, но какви демони?

\- Лоши?- предположи Лей и Чен избухна в смях. 

\- Аз съм секс демон, Лей. Храня се със секс. 

\- Оу. 

\- Дам.

\- Значи сме правили секс? 

\- Точно така. 

\- Разбирам. Сънувам ли? 

\- Не бих казал. 

\- Разбирам. 

\- Малко съм разочарован, че не използва душ гела, който ти оставих. 

\- Не си падам по плодовите аромати. - промърмори Лей и тогава си спомни нещо. - А онази бяла течност от чешмата? 

\- Сигурен ли си, че искаш да знаеш отговора на този въпрос?

В този момент някой започна да блъска по вратата. 

\- Лей! Гладен съм! Ти си домакина, ти ще правиш закуската! Не ми казвай, че все още спиш, мързелив задник такъв!

Лей се намръщи и върна погледа си обратно към Чен, само дето на мястото, където беше до преди малко демона, сега имаше само въздух. 

\- Не се прави, че не ме чуваш! Искам закуска и я искам веднага! И защо по-дяволите ти е да заключваш вратата? 

Лей премигна няколко пъти и се изправи, парлива болка в задника, карайки го да прехапе устни за да не изстене. Я виж ти. Бил и гол. 

\- Лей! 

\- Идвам де! - не изтърпя най-накрая и сам се развика, отивайки да си вземе дрехи от гардероба, защото пижамата му се бе изпарила. 

Не че беше особено хубава пижама, но все пак. 

Нещо му подсказваше, че това не беше най-подходящото нещо, за което трябваше да се тревожи. 

Какво пък, трябваше да погледна от добрата страна. Беше правил секс с демон (от който не помнеше нищо, но пък на кой му беше нужно да помни първия си път, чувал бе, че винаги е супер неловко) и същия демон беше секси. Можеше и да е по-зле. 

Не знаеше точно как, но със сигурност можеше да е.


End file.
